


Lies

by Zyler_Greedy69



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Good Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter is a Good Boyfriend, Infidelity, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Harry, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyler_Greedy69/pseuds/Zyler_Greedy69
Summary: One shot! Drarry!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	Lies

“What inheritance are we talking about Griphook? And about your letters I haven't received even one of them except for this one.”, I answered. It was six years since the war ended and here I am at Gringotts with angry goblins asking me why I haven't answered any of their calls.  
  
The past 6 years were some of the greatest years of my life. After the war we had so many funerals and memorials that it was tiring but in those six years I also found love. I currently live in Grimmauld with Draco, yes you read that right. I am with Draco Lucius Malfoy for three years now. I attended their trials and saved them from their fate. We dated for a year before I gave him my answer which was of course a yes.  
  
“I believe Mr. Potter that someone was tampering with your mails so we shall require you to take an inheritance test.”, Griphook said before taking out a thick piece of parchment and a small knife.  
  
“How many drops would I need Griphook?”  
  
“Just three Mr. Potter.”  
  
I dropped exactly three drops of blood before casting _Episkey_ on my finger. The parchment glowed and words started to appear.  
  
  


##### Inheritance Test of:

 _ **Kale Saros Potter-Black  
  
Blood Status: Pureblood  
  
Parents:  
  
James Demetrius Potter (Winterios-Vane)  
(Sire, Pureblood)(Deceased)  
  
Lillian Rosette Potter nee Valoria-Rowle (Aquanius-Yaxley) also known as Lily Potter nee Evans  
(Bearer, Pureblood)(Deceased)  
  
Sirius Orion Black  
(Blood Adopted Father, Pureblood)(Deceased)  
  
  
Godparents:  
  
Remus John Lupin (De Valle)  
(Godfather, Half-Blood)(Deceased)  
  
Severus Augustus Snape (Prince)  
(Godfather, Half-Blood)(Deceased)  
  
Alice Fleurette Longbottom nee Clearwater (Greengrass)  
(Godmother, Pureblood)(Deceased)  
Ariana Vivian Zabini nee Pearl (Rosethorn)  
(Godmother, Pureblood)(Alive)  
  
  
Heirships and Lordships:  
  
Potter  
Black  
Winterios  
Aquanius  
Vane  
Yaxley  
Rowle  
Peverell  
Ravenclaw  
Gryffindor  
Slytherin  
Emrys  
Le Fay  
Pendragon  
  
  
Soul Mate:  
Draco Lucius Malfoy  
(Pureblood, Male)(Alive)**_  
  
The test was finally done. I am so happy that it showed me that Draco's my soulmate! I always ask him about marriage and he always talk me out of it but maybe now he will talk about it now that we are soulmates.  
  
_*Flashback*  
  
Draco and I are lying down at my bed, he was playing with my hair.  
“Uhm Draco what do you think of marriage? Specifically marrying me?”, I asked Draco. Draco stiffened and removed his hands from my hair.  
“Harry we can't yet you know. I still have to help Father and Mother to rebuild our family name but Harry **I promise** that I will marry you someday. If you'd want me to swear I will do it just trust me Harry.”, Draco replied. We've been together for three years and he still evades this question.  
“There’s no need to do that Draco I trust you.”, I replied while looking up to him because I was lying on his chest. We didn't talk about marriage again since that day.  
  
*End Flashback*_  
  
“Well Mr. Potter that is a very surprising result and I am also shocked that Mr. Malfoy is your soulmate because just yesterday the Malfoy engagement ring was cataloged as being used. Anyways here is a letter from Albus Dumbledore which he wrote before he passed away.”, Griphook said before handing over a letter. Draco's engaged? How could he do this to me?  
  
Tears started to flow from my eyes after I realized why he didn't want to marry me. Maybe for him I was just a quick fuck and no more than that. All those I love you's and promises are nothing but _**lies**_. I wiped my tears away and opened the Headmaster's letter.  
  


> _Dear Harry/Kale,  
>    
>  Harry, I am very sorry for hiding this from you. Your parents wanted for me to hide it from you, I had to redirect your mails so that you wouldn't know about your wealth yet. I took control of your money but never did I take money from you. The only time I went to your vaults is to take your cloak and give it to you. Again I am deeply sorry for that Harry, I wish there was a better way. Your parents didn't want for you to be pestered with people about your wealth so they decided to make me hide it from you. I wish you can forgive an old man Harry.  
>    
>  Ever-loving,  
>  Albus Dumbledore_

Does everyone have things that they hide from me? I folded the letter and gave it back to Griphook who now holds a box with 14 rings. I wore all the rings and it merged to one ring making me Prince Kale Saros Potter-Black, Prince Pendragon and Emrys, Duke of Le Fay, Winterios, Aquanius and Peverell, Earl of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, Lord of Potter, Black, Yaxley, Rowle and Vane. I am only a prince because I haven't taken my crown publicly yet but when I do I'll become King Kale Saros Potter-Black-Pendragon-Emrys.

After I took all my rings Griphook told me to settle my accounts and to take lessons about the Wizarding Hierarchy. I took my lessons after they removed the small block in my abilities enabling me to function at my best. I have All-Speak and Eidetic Memory due to my Ravenclaw, Le Fay and Emrys blood. I have other abilities that are just minor but pretty useful as well. Due to my Eidetic Memory I didn't take long memorizing what the Goblins taught me.

When I finished I went shopping and bought a new wardrobe. I also bought a new wand holster, and a other necessities. My holly wand didn't connect to me anymore because even when I threw the Elder Wand at the Battle of Hogwarts it just keeps coming back to me and I got tired trying to throw it so I decided to keep it. I really don't want people to see it as the Deathstick and I believe the wand understood me and changed forms. It is now a silver wand with a black tip.

After shopping I went home thinking if I should confront Draco or should I wait till he is the one to tell me. I thought about it for too long and didn't even notice him come, and dear Merlin he really is cheating on me. He smelled different, due to my enhanced senses. I felt a bile coming from my stomach so I bolted towards the restroom.

It has been three weeks since I started vomiting. Oh Merlin, why did this happen now? I scanned my self with a scanning spell that I learned from reading a book in the Black Library. The scan came back positive. I am pregnant, with Draco's child. I gasped, why now? Why now that Draco's cheating on me? I silently sobbed because I know Draco's downstairs. I decided that I would keep it from him for now. If he doesn't stop his infidelity I would leave him.

I went out of the restroom and saw Draco talking to floo.

“Father, I am already home what do you want now? Haven't you done enough? You already forced me to marry Astoria.”, Draco said while glaring at the fire.

“You know that it is needed Draco! Would you really destroy our family by marrying that half-blood?! He may have saved us but we don't owe him! We are Malfoys!”, I heard Lucius snarl.

“Yeah! The family you already destroyed by following that madman! Why can't you just let me do what I want now! All you think is about yourself!”, Draco answered back.

“I don't care Draco! You and Astoria are engaged already so if you don't leave Potter now you will only hurt him in the end. Anyways I heard that new lords have surfaced and I will invite them to your engagement party tomorrow. Prince Pendragon-Emrys will be invited too so if I were you better find a way to get out of that house. If you really want Potter he can just be in the side but you need to produce a pureblood heir!”, Draco sighed when his Father finished and ended the call.

Draco didn’t cheat on me, he was being forced by Lucius! Hmmm I heard Lucius inviting a Prince Pendragon-Emrys but he doesn't know it's me. I will definitely come tomorrow and confront Lucius. I laughed at my plans. I went to our bedroom and laid down, I heard the door opened and saw Draco going in slowly.

“Finally decided to come back?”, I scoffed.

“I’m sorry got held back at the meeting, you know that Father can't do it anymore you know? He is basically preparing me for when I become Lord Malfoy.”, Draco lied because by the way he smelt he was forced to stay with Astoria clinging to him.

“Oh yeah right like I don't do that either and I am Lord of three houses. One on par with your family and two that is richer than yours but you don't see me lessen my time with you.”, I made sure to sound as angry as I could be. I shifted and turned my back on him.

Draco sighed before replying, “You don't know how much Father wants me to take this seriously.”

“Oh really Draco? Next you're going to say that he forced you to stay with me! Or he either forced you to make me fall in love so that he could sway his stay in Azkaban. Now Draco choose.”, I said locking eyes with him.

“No Harry please, I love you and Father didn't force me to you.”, Draco answered with fear in his voice. I looked at him straight in the eyes.

“No Draco I want you to choose. Me or Your Father? If you choose your father would walk away from your life for good.”, I said with tears flowing from my eyes.

“No-no Har-harry ple-please no.”, Draco sputtered.

“Well then there's my answer. Go out Draco. Out.”, I said with a stern voice.

“Harry you don't understand, please don't.”, Draco said while sobbing.

“What do I don't understand Draco? That my boyfriend and soulmate doesn't want to marry me because his father said so and that he is engaged with some pureblood bitch?”, I shouted. Draco looked shocked.

“Oh Harry please, I'm sorry Father forced me into it. I'm really sorry Harry.”, Draco dropped to his knees and hugged my legs.

“I know.”, I replied making Draco look at me with wide teary eyes.

“Wh-wha-what? What do you mean you know?”, Draco sputtered.

“I heard your call with Lucius earlier. That's why I asked you who would you choose between the two of us.”, I replied with a small voice.

“Harry you know I can't choose, I am really sorry. I love you and you know that.”, Draco said while still crying.

“That’s why you will end that engagement tomorrow. I will confront Lucius myself tomorrow.”, I answered Draco.

“Harry you can't go, he won't send you an invite even if you're a Lord three times.”, Draco said with a low voice.

“Wrong.”, I replied.

Draco stood up and said, “Wrong?”

“Draco, I am a royalty not just a mere lord. Your father would send me an invite and he wouldn't know it's me that he sent the invite to.”, I said to Draco while cupping his pale face.

“What do you mean Harry?”

“I went to Gringotts earlier and found that I am not a half-blood. I am a pureblood Draco, my mother was an orphaned pureblood heiress.”, I answered gaining a shocked look on Draco.

“Then if she was a heiress so what's your title now?”, Draco asked.

“I am Prince Kale Saros Potter-Black, Prince Pendragon and Emrys, Duke of Le Fay, Winterios, Aquanius and Peverell, Earl of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, Lord of Potter, Black, Yaxley, Rowle and Vane. Your father would be sending me 11 invites tomorrow so please just go with it Draco and uhm Draco…”, I answered and decided to tell Draco of the good news.

“What?! You're the prince that father talked about earlier? My soulmate's a prince!”, Draco recovered from his shock and hugged me.

“Draco I have one more thing to say so please let go of me.”, I said.

“What is it Harry err Kale I mean, I got to be used to it now because that's your true name isn't it?”, Draco stammered.

“I'm pregnant, I found out earlier. Two months pregnant to be exact.”, and there goes Draco. He freaking fainted.

 _  
**Enervate**  
_  
I waked him up and laughed because he fainted.

“Are you really pregnant Kale?”, Draco asked with hope in his voice.

I took off my glamour revealing my true face because apparently Dumbledore placed a glamour on him. His eyes were still green with wisps of silver and gold. My hair is still black but my height shot up from 5’5 to 6’0 which means I am a little taller than Draco, him being 5’9.

When I took off my glamour it showed the slight bump in my stomach. It may have been only two months but male pregnancy advances faster because it only lasts 7 months. Draco touched my stomach and looked speechless. He then hugged me and pulled me into bed. This is the first night wherein we slept with a smile on our faces but first I really have to tear Lucius a new one.

We woke up and took a bath together, well of course there was sex. After two orgasms each we finally went out of the bathroom. When we walked out I immediately went to the door to see any mails and I was right I received 11 invitations on Draco's so-called engagement.

“Draco look! Your father sent me 11 invites and he doesn't know that this would go to the same person!”, I laughed while showing Draco who was now dressed and ready to go to Malfoy Manor where his so-called engagement party is being held at.

“You totally knew that he would invite you, Harry I must go now please be there and stop Father.”, Draco said before kissing me and waving goodbye when he entered the floo.

I took my best robes which was an evergreen colored dress robes matched with my crests on the side. I wore a gold dragon brooch and gold dragon cufflinks. I separated my rings into 7 fingers with two rings each. I also wore the circlet that is for the Prince because I can't wear the crown yet. Due to the reason that I haven't had my coronation yet. Many knew about a prince that has resurfaced and is about to be coroneted.

Kingsley and the Auror Force knew about the prince so they pushed that I must have auror bodyguards. Kingsley haven't been filled with the news that I'm the prince. Heck even the Weasleys don't know yet so I decided to drop by the Weasleys first before I go to Kingsley.

I flooed at the Burrow and saw them all in the gardens having breakfast. I walked towards them silently but Hermione noticed me.

“Who are you?”, Hermione asked and all the heads snapped towards me. I shifted to my appearance before the blood glamour was removed gaining shocked looks from all of the Weasleys.

“Well technically my name's Kale Saros Potter-Black, Hermione but I'm still Harry.", I smiled before hugging her. I hugged all of them and gave a new toy to five year old Victoire which was a dragon.

“What brings you here Harry-erm Kale dear?”, Molly asked while trying to serve me a plate which I reluctantly refused because I am only staying for an hour.

“Well I have found out something that I think I should really tell you now before it blows up in the Prophet.”, I answered scratching the back of neck. I explained everything to them and again for the second time of the day the Weasleys' jaws dropped and congratulated me. Ron and George started calling me Thy Prince so I sent a stinging hex at their feet.

“You’re going to be a king Unca' Harry?”, Victoire asked with a gleam in her eyes, I smiled down at her.

“Yes Vic, I am and now I have to save my Dragon before Lucius traps him in marriage. I am sorry if this visit is only quick but I just felt the need to say it to you all before The Daily Prophet knows about it.”, I said before waving goodbye and flooing to Kingsley's office.

“Kings!”, I called when I exited the floo. I casted Scourgifies to clean my robes of dust. Kingsley looked at me and his jaws dropped.

“Harry?! You're the prince?!”, Kingsley said incredulously.

“It's Kale, Kings. Apparently the name Harry was just a nickname of mine.”, I replied.

“Okay, but how?”

“Apparently my mother was a orphaned pureblood heiress so that makes me a pureblood and that she was a direct line descendant for 7 houses.”, I answered.

“Oh? So what's your title now?”, Kings asked.

“I am now known as Prince Kale Saros Potter-Black, Prince Pendragon and Emrys, Duke of Le Fay, Winterios, Aquanius and Peverell, Earl of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, Lord of Potter, Black, Yaxley, Rowle and Vane.”, I answered Kingsley in a bored tone.

“Well then My Prince shall we get your guards now so that you could attend the Malfoy's party now.”, I stood up and walked with Kingsley out of his office. I only took 4 guards because more than that is a tad bit overkill.

I looked at the Aurors and saw that they had pride in their faces because they were chosen to guard me. I am thanking Merlin that I didn't continue my plans on being an auror because it was just going to be a waste of time. Like I need to work for money now but even if I didn't have money I would not want to become an auror.

We arrived at the Manor and told the aurors to just scatter around. I walked to the ballroom and saw people immediately looked at me.

I didn't look at them but I heard their whispers. I didn't really minded them and walked towards Lucius. Lucius didn't notice me at first but when he saw me walking towards him he straightened his back thinking that I would really be treating him good.

“Merry meet Lord Malfoy.”, I said while shaking his hand firmly.

“Merry meet to you too Lord..”

“Prince Kale Saros Pendragon-Emrys.” I said before I stood up straight.

“Well then my Prince let me introduce my son to you.”, he led me towards Draco who was now looking bored.

“Prince Kale this is my son Draco and his fiancé Astoria Greengrass.”, Lucius said.

“Thank you for coming to our engagement my Prince.”, Astoria tried to take my hand but I waved her hand away which meant that I wasn't interested at her. Lord Greengrass saw this and snapped at me angrily because he doesn't know who I am yet.

“Just who do you think you are doing that to my daughter?!”, he snarled. The aurors slowly approached the scene with their wands at hand.

“Who are you to shout at me?”, I asked disinterested.

“I am Lord Florian Greengrass of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass.”, he said while puffing his chest.

“Well then Lord Greengrass I am Prince Kale Saros Potter-Black, Prince Pendragon and Emrys, Duke of Le Fay, Winterios, Aquanius and Peverell, Earl of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, Lord of Potter, Black, Yaxley, Rowle and Vane. Do you still have any problems?”, Lord Greengrass blanched and the crowd had mix emotions. Some were shocked, some were disappointed with Florian and some were angry because they understood who I am really.

All of the purebloods have either sworn allegiance with at least one of my houses so no one can refuse my orders inside the room. Lucius took a minute before realizing who I really am.

“Hmmm Prince Kale, if that is truly your name, what is your real reason of coming here?”, Lucius asked slowly.

“Well Lucius I am here to finally take back what's mine who you've been forcing to this engagement. You're lucky that you are important to your son because if you weren't I would ban you from Britain, France, Bulgaria and Germany right now.”, I answered while I took Draco's hand which shocked most of the room.

“Even if you're a prince Potter you are still a half-blood”, Lucius sneered, other purebloods snickered. I laughed loudly at them.

“Dear Lucius did you think that I got my princedom from my father?”, I asked while smirking at Lucius whose sneer was now fading. The crowd silenced.

“How can that mudblood bitch be a heiress, it can't be through squibs because they're disowned instantly.”, one man from the crowd murmured, some were agreeing with him.

“Oh I don't know? Maybe that my dear mother wasn't a muggleborn as you all though her to be. She was apparently an orphaned pureblood heiress. Her true name was Lillian Rosette Valoria-Rowle.”, Draco and I laughed at their reactions. Lucius' mouth was hanging wide and looked at Draco.

“Draco? You knew?!”, Lucius asked at him.

“Oh Father I just found out about it yesterday and please don't ask about how I reacted.”, Draco answered.

“Now let's go back to my main reason of coming here. I want to take back the father of my child.”, I said which made the whole room gape again. Astoria on the other side was fuming and ranting on her father. Saying how Draco is supposed to be hers.

“Oh shut it Astoria before I get angry and throw your whole family out of Britain right now.”, that finally shut her up.

“Lucius..”, this made Lucius gulp. “What gave you the right to force my boyfriend and soulmate to break up with me? You really are making me regret the decision of saving you from Azkaban. If I get my way right now, I'll throw you there right now just because of this. You almost gave my child a broken family and you should also know that even if they got married their first child would not become the Malfoy heir because magic knows my child exist. One more try Lucius and I'll personally send you to hell and torture you there.”, when I finished Lucius was paler than the sheets.

“Let’s go Draco. Don't even bother with the ring in her hand I have 14 rings for us Draco.”, I told Draco who was eyeing the ring on Astoria's hands. We went to the floo and immediately went to Pendragon Castle. I had the castle cleaned and prepared for our arrival. It was as big as Hogwarts so we didn't have problems with space. It was the happiest I've ever been.

At my 3rd month, I proposed to Draco with the Pendragon Engagement Ring. At my 4th month we got married. All of our friends were there and even Lucius was there. I still hate him though. At my 5th month I got coroneted, Draco became my consort. Few people were outraged that I was the one carrying the child and not my consort. I obviously explained that I got pregnant before knowing my position.

After 2 months, our baby finally arrived. Well our babies to be exact. We found out on my 6th month that we are having triplet boys. Altair James was first, he had the iconic Malfoy blond hair and my green eyes but this time his was lighter. Alphard Siri followed, he had my hair and Draco's silver eyes but last and not the least. Atlan Remus met the world, he had Draco's hair with strands of black hair mixed in. He was also heterochromatic. His left eye was silver and his right eye is green.

Draco and I were pretty happy for having 3 little baby boys. After a few months I worked on getting all the laws that Umbridge passed. 7 years after the war everything was progressing much better. A lot of classes were placed back at Hogwarts. Creatures have more rights now. We have re-established connections with the other countries. Years and years after the war the Wizarding World has advanced beautifully.

When the boys were 10 I got pregnant again. This time with twin girls who looked exactly alike. Aurora was first and Aquila followed. They looked like a mix of both Draco and I. Both girls have blond hair. The only thing that separates them was their eyes. Aurora had blue eyes while Aquila had green eyes. Draco was so happy to have new children.

The year after the girls was born, the boys finally got their acceptance letter for Hogwarts. The boys went to Hogwarts and got sorted. Altair was a Gryffondor, Alphard was a Slytherin while Atlan was a Ravenclaw. We were so proud of the boys that I personally asked McGonagall to let them stay at the Heir rooms because they have founder's blood in them. I made the three rooms connect into one common room for the three but their rooms have passages toward their house rooms too.

When the boys were at their 5th Year and the girls were 6 I got pregnant again. Draco told me it was the last one. We found that I was carrying triplets again. Many were jealous on how lucky I am to produce such number of children.

While I was pregnant I was reminiscing my life after the war. First Neville's wedding with Blaise Zabini. The couple now has 2 lovely children. Next was Luna and Rolf's wedding. They had twins, Lysander and Lorcan. After them Dean and Seamus got married. Ginny remained single until she was 27 wherein she married an Italian man who was courting her for two years.

Hermione and Ron got married and had two offsprings. Rose and Hugo. Viktor came back from Bulgaria and got married to Percy Weasley, their marriage gave them two lovely kids, Frederick and Zarrick. Theodore Nott got married to Charlie Weasley after a year of Theodore's courting. Everything was great and I never regretted anything about having this life with Draco.

At the end of my pregnancy everyone met Alaric Rigel, Azazel Freydd, and Aries Sevirr. The looked exactly like Draco but with my eyes. I was so happy with my life, I know that if Mom, Dad, Siri and Remus were here they would be happy.

All of our children eventually went to Hogwarts. Aurora was sorted to Slytherin while Aquila was in Ravenclaw. Alaric was in Slytherin, Azazel was in Ravenclaw and Aries was sorted to Gryffindor. Everything was the greatest that it has ever been in my life. No more Dark Lord that wants my head and a prophecy that wants me dead.

After 20 years, all of our children have settled down already. Altair married Lorcan while Alphard married Lysander. Atlan on the other hand married Teddy. Aurora married Hugo and Aquila got with Frederick Krum. Alaric married Floydd Finiggan-Thomas, Azazel married Damian Nott-Weasley and Aries married Xavier Domini Zabini-Longbottom.

I am finally happy because _all was well_ …

The End.


End file.
